


i'm going blind from this sweet-sweet craving

by aceofjapan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cake, Cheat Day, Day 2: Diet & Body, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YOI Training Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofjapan/pseuds/aceofjapan
Summary: Victor tended to also take a cheat day when Yuuri did, so they could go out and indulge together, and Yuuri appreciated it. Good food tasted so much better when you could share it with someone. Even more so when it was someone who enjoyed so unabashedly as Victor did.Getting to watch Victor’s eyes widen and his lips quirk and hear his expression ofvkusno!tasted as sweet on Yuuri’s tongue as any buttercream.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 39
Kudos: 100
Collections: YOI Training Week





	i'm going blind from this sweet-sweet craving

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this except that I feel like I (and probably a lot of you too) could really use some good goddamn fluff right about now.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> This is my submission for YOI Training Week Day 2: Diet & Body.  
> It's also written with a prompt from Twitter in mind! The prompt was "You can have half" from the 100 Ways to say I love you list, for [Wallawow](http://twitter.com/wallawow) on Twitter.
> 
> Also thank you so much to the lovely [Azraelyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azraelyz/pseuds/Azraelyz) for her quick help in alpha reading this! 💜💜💜

Yuuri had been dreaming of cake all night.  
Sweet, creamy, layered creations, perfectly smooth buttercream, crisp chocolate, rich caramel.

Somehow, eating them hadn’t been very satisfying—there was only the ghost of the taste on his tongue, distant somehow. It just left him wanting more.

When he woke up in the morning, all the imaginary confections dissolving in the disappointing light of day, he burrowed deeper into his pillows with a long-suffering sigh. 

Until he remembered what day it was. He flipped over onto his back, eyes wide open, flinging the blankets away from his body suddenly electric with anticipation.

It was cheat day.

Yuuri didn’t get a lot of cheat days.

Sure, there were his Katsudon dinners whenever he won something, but they were limited to a few times a year. And unlike Victor and Yuri and Phichit, who all had a metabolism that Yuuri could only dream of, he could not afford to have a cheat day once a week. Despite what Victor would tell him—that he didn’t need to be so strict with himself—after years and years of weight loss and gain, Yuuri knew his body pretty well, and knew what he could allow himself without impeding his training.

And he didn’t mind it most of the time. As much as he loved good food, he loved skating more, and he loved competing, especially with Victor by his side. So his small indulgences were an easy price to pay to be able to continue competing on the big stage.

Besides—food wasn’t going anywhere, but his competitive career was strictly limited. After he retired, he’d have the rest of his life to indulge as much as he wanted. He would be able to make up for all the Katsudons and cakes and chocolates he had to forego. But for now, competing was his priority.

That didn’t mean, though, that he didn’t vibrate with anticipation before every single one of his rare cheat days. He’d collect ideas and cravings a week in advance, plan out his day, make reservations at the fancy patisseries that he wished he could take Victor to more often. 

And at night, he dreamed of desserts.

Now, he reached out until his fingers found Victor’s skin next to him.

“Vitya”, he whispered, “it’s cheat day!”

* * *

They started their day with beautiful cheesy omelettes and French Toast that they ate sitting at the breakfast bar, bumping shoulders every once in a while and trading bites from each other’s forks.

When Victor got up to wash their dishes and Yuuri kissed him, his lips tasted of cinnamon sugar.

Victor tended to also take a cheat day when Yuuri did, so they could go out and indulge together, and Yuuri appreciated it. Good food tasted so much better when you could share it with someone. Even more so when it was someone who enjoyed so unabashedly as Victor did. 

Getting to watch Victor’s eyes widen and his lips quirk and hear his expression of _vkusno!_ tasted as sweet on Yuuri’s tongue as any buttercream.

After breakfast they took Makkachin out for a long walk around the city and the park, and Yuuri held fast to his milk tea they’d picked up on the way, enjoying every sip. He let the delicate, earthy flavours of the tea coat his tongue along with the richness of the milk and sugar. Chewing on the tapioca pearls made his jaw ache after a while, but still he let each one slip between his teeth, enjoying the smooth, squishy feeling of it in his mouth.

When they came home and had let Makkachin off her leash, Yuuri and Victor set about doing some stretches in the living room. They didn’t have any formal training today, but it never hurt to get some movement in, and besides: Yuuri needed to work up an appetite for lunch and what was to come after.

So after they were both warmed up and limber, Yuuri turned up their playlist and swept Victor through the room in a dance or three. 

It always felt so easy, so right, Victor in his arms and he in Victor’s—Victor’s laughter in his ears and how he held Yuuri firmer as they spun. 

By the time they came to a stop they were both breathless and flushed and Yuuri’s heart (still, still, always) fluttered at the soft smile on Victor’s face as Victor reached up to tuck Yuuri’s hair behind his ear.

“Are you happy?”, he asked.

Yuuri let his hands travel up from where they had been resting around Victor’s waist to his chest, until he could feel his heart beating faintly against his fingertips.

“Always.”

Victor laughed, a breathless little thing. 

“But today more than usual, right?”

“No, Vitya”, Yuuri said, leaning up to kiss him, softly, lingering, “Always.”

And Victor’s smile quirked a little wider still.

After a delicious lunch, a bowl of udon for each of them, Yuuri went on a run while Victor took care of some paperwork for upcoming competitions. As Yuuri took a quick shower, Victor took Makkachin out for another short stroll around the block, before they reconvened in the living room, both dressed and firmly wrapped in their warm winter clothes. 

“You ready?”, Victor asked Yuuri while giving Makkachin a last apologetic scratch, since they’d be going out without her today. 

“Ready”, Yuuri said, double checking for his keys, wallet and phone. “Let’s go!”

* * *

The patisserie was small, but bright—white walls and large windows giving the place a spacious, airy feeling. Soft chairs were clustered around small, round tables and the walls were decorated with photographs of flowers and coffee cups.

What really drew the eye, however, was the long, sleek counter running along one side of the room, glass compartments filled with rows of cakes and tarts and gateaus, small delicate confections, colourful macarons and petit fours, heaps of handmade chocolates and truffles. 

Their perfectly sleek lines of butter cream frosting and smooth mirror glaze and pops of colour given by fresh fruit drew Yuuri’s eyes immediately. 

From the first time he and Victor had passed this place on one of their walks, Yuuri had been dreaming about those cakes. Soft cream and dark rich chocolate and pastel fruit colours. 

It had taken them a while to make this dream a reality, but now they were finally here.

They were guided to their reserved table, though the café was quiet and half-empty on a week day afternoon, the few other tables occupied mostly by older ladies or blushing high school age couples.

They’d hardly sat down and ordered their coffee and tea, when Victor grinned at Yuuri’s fidgeting.

“Go on”, he said, “go take a look and choose what you’d like!”

Yuuri squirmed in his seat, half a grin on his own lips. “What about you?”

“You go ahead first. I’ll look after the table and then I can go have a look once you’ve decided.” He tilted his head and regarded Yuuri thoughtfully. “Unless you want to order for me?”

Yuuri felt his heart leap in his throat and heat creep into his face, but he smiled. 

“I think I’d like that.”

“Go ahead then”, Victor said, leaning back in his chair, “You know what I like. I trust you.”

Yuuri got up, reaching for Victor’s hand as he passed, to drop a quick kiss onto his knuckles. Then he made a beeline for the counter.

It took him a long time to decide, but finally he settled on a piece of strawberry hazelnut gateau decorated with a delicate dark chocolate collar and a petit four for Victor, and a raspberry cream cake and a pistachio macaron for himself. He ordered at the counter, then returned to his seat, squirming with happy anticipation for the cakes to arrive.

Sipping his tea, his free hand entwined with Victor’s, the two of them chatted happily until the waiter brought their cakes.

Yuuri’s mouth watered seeing the delicate layers of sponge, raspberry jelly and buttercream of his cake, thin white chocolate curls balancing on top. The sweet smells of raspberry, strawberry, chocolate and vanilla mingled from both of their plates. 

After a word of thanks to the waiter, Yuuri sat up straighter in his chair, setting down his teacup in favour of picking up his fork. Victor next to him mirrored his actions.

“Yuuri!”, he exclaimed, regarding his layers of hazelnut sponge, cream and fresh strawberries, “that looks so good! You chose well!”

Yuuri smiled. “Let’s try it first, before you make any judgement”, he said, and proceeded to plunge his fork into his cake with a murmured _itadakimasu_.

It was heavenly. The sponge soft and fluffy, a delicate vanilla flavour that melted in his mouth. The raspberry jelly was intense and tart, setting off beautifully against a buttercream so smooth and silky it made Yuuri want to melt. He tried very hard to take his time and enjoy every bite, letting the flavours mingle on his tongue.

Judging by his joyful expression and his wide, sparkling eyes, Victor’s cake was just as good, which Yuuri soon confirmed as they once again traded bites from one another’s forks. The hazelnuts and the chocolate collar added a beautiful crunch to the soft textures of the cake.

Soon their cakes were devoured to the last crumbs, and Yuuri gave a satisfied little hum, setting down his fork. Victor, in the meantime, was cooing over his petit four. 

“It’s so cute! And so perfect! Yuuuuri! I can’t eat this, it’s too beautiful!”

Yuuri watched his husband, the soft shimmer of his hair in the afternoon light, his bright eyes, his soft, heart-shaped lips, and the words were out of his mouth before he could think about them.

“You’re cute and perfect and beautiful too, and yet...”

It wasn’t until Victor looked up at him, eyes wide and colour high on his cheeks, that his words really registered.

“Yuuri!”

Victor’s voice was scandalised, but he squeezed Yuuri’s hand more firmly, and Yuuri could see his throat moving as he swallowed. He could feel the heat rising into his own cheeks and cleared his throat, dragging his gaze away from Victor. 

Victor, too, seemed intent on changing the subject, though his voice sounded a little more hoarse than usual.

“What do you have there, Yuuri? A macaron?”

“Mh, yeah”, Yuuri confirmed absently, dragging his mind out of the gutter and back to the pale green confection left on his plate. “It’s pistachio.”

Victor’s eyes went wide again.

“Really? I love pistachios!”

Yuuri looked up at him, surprised. “You do? I didn’t know that.”

“I do!” Victor grinned. “It’s one of my favourite sweet flavours, I think.”

Yuuri stared at him. “Vitya! How did I not know this? How have we been together for more than three years—how have we gone through wedding cake selection together without me knowing that you like pistachios?”

“Well...”, Victor tilted his head with a thoughtful smile, “we excluded all tree nuts from the cakes from the start because Yura is allergic, remember? And I suppose beyond that… it’s just never come up.”

“Ah… I guess that makes sense. I might have gotten you something different, though, if I had known. Do you want my macaron?”

Victor laughed. “Yuuri, please, it’s fine! I’m very happy with my petit four, besides, you chose that macaron for yourself. This is your cheat day. You’ve earned it.”

“I don’t mind”, Yuuri murmured, softly stroking Victor’s hand, and then, more firmly: “I don’t mind sharing, if it’s with you. We could split it, if you’d like? You can have half. And I’ll have half of your petit four. What do you think?”

“That sounds good”, Victor replied, his eyes trained on Yuuri with a gaze so soft that it made Yuuri’s chest squeeze tight with emotion, “but only if you’ll feed me. And let me feed you.”

Yuuri laughed, and nodded, and reached out to let Victor take a bite of his macaron.

Victor’s smile when Yuuri wiped the stray crumbs off Victor’s lips with his thumb was sweeter than buttercream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://theliteraryluggage.tumblr.com/) \- [Twitter](twitter-com/nihidea_art).
> 
> Title from Cake by the Ocean by DNCE.


End file.
